


Как обычно

by WTF_Barisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bartender Carisi, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Barisi/pseuds/WTF_Barisi
Summary: Translation.— Пожалуйста, — сказал бармен, поставив перед ним стакан. — Я сделал двойной. Судя по виду, тебе это нужно.Барба фыркнул и поднял стакан в безмолвном тосте, делая осторожный глоток. Лучше, чем он ожидал, довольно мягкий для односолодового с идеальным торфяным послевкусием.— Хороший выбор, — сказал он и помедлил, осознавая, что не знает имени бармена.— Сонни, — широко улыбнулся тот. — Сонни Кариси.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Как обычно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016410) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



Барба предпочитал другие бары. Тише, меньше, с панелями из темного дуба и барменами, щедрыми на скотч. Где ему были гарантированы приватность и, что не менее важно, периодическое обновление напитка. Но сегодня был чей-то день рождения или что-то вроде, и Лив настояла, чтобы он присоединился, — так он и оказался в этом стильном и современном баре, расположенном на последнем этаже еще более стильного и современного здания. Вся мебель блестела черной кожей, а бар освещали скорее огни вечернего города, на которые открывался потрясающий вид, нежели какие-то лампы внутри. Но на Рафаэля это не производило должного впечатления. Он ощущал лишь сожаление, что вообще согласился на эту затею.

Лив, окруженная своими офицерами, махнула ему рукой от барной стойки. Они все смеялись и обменивались историями, и Рафаэль присоединился к ним с неохотой, всем своим нутром протестуя против окон от пола до потолка и пафосных, несомненно неудобных барных стульев.

— Советник, — тепло поприветствовала его Лив, когда он скользнул на соседний от нее стул. — Очень рада, что ты смог прийти.

Барба пожал плечами, криво улыбнулся и потянулся еще сильнее ослабить галстук. Он уже собирался было озвучить расплывчатое поздравление с днем рождения в сторону собравшихся детективов, когда резкий стейтен-айлендский акцент прервал его мысли жизнерадостным:

— Что я могу для вас сделать?

Барба повернулся к бармену и был встречен отличным видом — у того были ямочки на щеках, голубые глаза и черная Хенли, которая обтягивала широкие плечи и V-образным вырезом подчеркивала крайне привлекательную линию ключиц. Во рту у Барбы пересохло — и не только потому, что ему хотелось выпить.

— Скотч, — наконец хрипловато ответил он. — Односолодовый, неразбавленный.

Бармен кивнул, и одна кудрявая прядка выбилась из уложенной гелем прически. Барба постарался не таращиться.

— Есть ли предпочтения по бренду?

— Удиви меня.

Эти слова вылетели изо рта прежде, чем Барба успел их остановить. Обычно он был крайне привередлив в том, что пил, но что бы он ни получил в результате, зрелище того, как бармен сверкнул улыбкой с ямочками, того стоило.

Он отвернулся, чтобы налить Барбе выпить, а Рафаэль заставил себя отвести взгляд и, по крайней мере, хотя бы притвориться, что он слушает, как Роллинс и Фин шутят о последнем деле — к тому времени, как он пришел, они уже выпили предостаточно. Но джинсы слишком плотно обтягивали узкие бедра, поэтому он постоянно отвлекался. А когда бармен развернулся обратно, Барба резко отвел взгляд, усиленно делая вид, что буквально секундой раньше он не пялился на совершенную задницу совершенного незнакомца.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал бармен, поставив перед ним стакан. — Я сделал двойной. Судя по виду, тебе это нужно.

Барба фыркнул и поднял стакан в безмолвном тосте, делая осторожный глоток. Лучше, чем он ожидал, довольно мягкий для односолодового с идеальным торфяным послевкусием.

— Хороший выбор, — сказал он и помедлил, осознавая, что не знает имени бармена.

— Сонни, — широко улыбнулся тот. — Сонни Кариси.

— Рафаэль Барба, — вернул любезность Барба, делая еще глоток.

— Я правильно расслышал, что твои коллеги обращались к тебе «советник»? — спросил Сонни. — Ты юрист?

Барба согласно кивнул.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Не дай его скромности тебя одурачить, — вмешалась Лив с нескрываемой теплотой, которая почти наверняка была рождена пустым бокалом из-под красного вина перед ней. — Барба один из лучших помощников окружного прокурора, с которыми мне доводилось работать.

Сонни кивнул и окинул Барбу оценивающим взглядом, который странным теплом отозвался где-то под ложечкой, но комментировать не стал. Вместо этого он обратился к детективам:

— Еще один раунд для доблестной полиции Нью-Йорка?

— Какого черта, — пожал плечами Фин, допивая пиво. — Мы празднуем.

Сонни кивнул и обновил детективам напитки, прежде чем облокотиться о барную стойку напротив Барбы. Рафаэль подавил порыв тоже податься вперед только лишь для того, чтобы оказаться ближе.

— Так, значит, прокурор, — ровно сказал Сонни, явно пытаясь скрыть свой интерес.

Барба закатил глаза, предполагая, куда движется этот диалог.

— Да, можешь сразу озвучить мне любые шутки про вампиров, пиявок, стервятников и прочую нечисть. Уверяю тебя, ничего нового для себя я не услышу.

Сонни вспыхнул яркой улыбкой с ямочками.

— Вообще-то я думал сказать тебе, что я учусь в юридической школе. Фордхейм.

Невольно заинтригованный, Барба вскинул бровь.

— Ты собираешься пойти в уголовное право или в гражданское?

— В уголовное, — решительно ответил Сонни.

Барба фыркнул.

— Иди в гражданское, — искренне посоветовал он, делая еще один глоток скотча. — В гражданском можно куда больше заработать, и у тебя не будет такого большого желания утопить себя в алкоголе.

— Ты, кажется, отлично справляешься, советник, — сказал Сонни, кивая в сторону сшитого на заказ костюма Барбы.

Рафаэль постарался скрыть, насколько ему польстило такое внимание, и вместо этого сморщился.

— Это только благодаря тому, что я временно продал душу темным силам сразу после юридической школы, пусть и довольно скоро вернулся на путь истинный. Кроме того, — добавил он, всем своим видом выражая язвительное веселье. — Сам видишь, я сижу в баре и пью во вторник.

— Как и мы, — отметила Роллинс, облокачиваясь о барную стойку и кидая в сторону Барбы подозрительный взгляд. — На что это ты тут намекаешь, советник?

Фин фыркнул.

— Что мы алкоголики. И в твоем случае он не так уж и неправ, — он встал. — Пошли, Аманда. Разделим такси.

Роллинс закатила глаза, но, немного помедлив, последовала за Фином в сторону выхода. Барба вновь развернулся к Сонни.

— А ты планируешь работать на стороне обвинения или пойдешь на темную сторону?

Сонни помедлил.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, какой ответ ты от меня ждешь, — ровно ответил он. — Но, ммм, у нас не так давно на занятиях был приглашенный спикер. Баярд Эллис, не знаю, знакомы ли вы.

— О, да, и очень давно, — сказала Лив с непонятной улыбкой, но Сонни только кивнул.

— Так вот, то, что он делает — его «Проект невиновность» — мне бы очень хотелось быть частью чего-то подобного. Добиваться справедливости для людей, которых ошибочно осудили.

Барба закатил глаза и допил скотч.

— То есть, мало того, что ты хочешь стать адвокатом защиты, так ты еще хочешь стать адвокатом, который не зарабатывает никаких денег? — он покачал головой. — Иди лучше в гражданское право. Уж поверь мне.

— Я ценю оказанное доверие, советник, — ответил Сонни с легкой улыбкой, совершенно не обиженный едкими словами Барбы. — Но ты говоришь так, будто зарплата — это единственное, что для меня важно, а при этом я более чем уверен, что ты первым сказал бы мне, что эта работа не стоит никаких денег.

Рафаэль вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, но Сонни только улыбнулся:

— Кто знает, может быть, однажды мы встретимся лицом к лицу в суде.

Барба смерил его оценивающим взглядом, и ответ замер у него на губах, потому что Сонни отвлекал его даже в простых джинсах и черной Хенли, и он очень смутно себе представлял, каково было бы увидеть его в костюме.

— Кто знает, — ответил он, чувствуя внезапную вспышку сожаления, что его скотч уже кончился. — Может быть.

Сонни все еще ему улыбался, и Барба поймал себя на нелепой мысли, что ему не хочется отводить взгляд, но тут Оливия тронула его руку.

— Проводишь меня? — легко спросила она, и Барба не смог придумать достойной причины для отказа.

— Конечно, — он встал и достал кошелек, чтобы заплатить за напитки, бросая взгляд на Сонни. — Сколько я тебе должен?

— Просто пообещай, что придешь сюда еще раз и поможешь мне с домашним заданием, и выпивка за счет заведения, — ответил ему Сонни.

В выражении его лица мелькнуло что-то жаждущее, и на одно мгновение Барба почувствовал искушение принять предложение. Но этим он бы свернул на опасную тропу, а последнее, чего ему сейчас было нужно — это связываться с барменом младше его лет на десять, если не больше.

Поэтому он достал двадцатку из кошелька и положил ее на барную стойку.

— В следующий раз, когда я здесь появлюсь, обещаю — буду готов помогать тебе столько, сколько потребуется, — сказал он. — Доброй ночи, Сонни.

Дать подобное обещание было очень легко, учитывая, что возвращаться сюда он не собирался — даже несмотря на потрясающий вид и удивительно приятную компанию.

Рафаэль прошел за Лив к лифтам и спросил ее, как он надеялся, равнодушно:

— И кто же выбрал этот бар?

— А что, — спросила его Оливия и проницательно улыбнулась. — Тебе понравилось?

Барба лишь закатил глаза.

— Недостаточно, чтобы вернуться, — отрезал он, закрывая тему.

-

Барба вернулся, не прошло и двух недель.

На самом деле, у него выдался очень дерьмовый день в суде, где он пытался добиться обвинительного приговора в еще более дерьмовом деле, и после нескольких бокалов в одном из привычных баров, разве был он виноват, если случайно забрел не туда? Даже если случайно брести пришлось несколько кварталов.

И только в лифте он понял, что не знает, работает ли сегодня Сонни.

Рафаэль вдруг осознал, что, похоже, достаточно сильно пьян — он даже не пытался отрицать тот факт, что пришел сюда исключительно ради бармена.

Господи, ему было жизненно необходимо выпить еще.

Неясно, то ли Барба истратил еще не всю свою удачу, то ли Бог действительно существовал, но когда Рафаэль вышел из лифта и увидел знакомую фигуру, наливающую за барной стойкой пиво, он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его сердце не пропустило удар.

Двинувшись вперед, он быстро подавил возникшее в груди чувство, потому что он был сорокапятилетним успешным прокурором, а сорокапятилетние успешные прокуроры не западали на красивых молодых барменов с голубыми глазами, которые смотрели так, словно видели перед собой драгоценность. Это было непозволительно.

Поэтому он просто снял пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и сел на барный стул, сложив руки перед собой.

Сонни кинул в его сторону взгляд и, узнав, улыбнулся.

— Привет, советник, — поприветствовал он, долил пиво и поставил стакан перед другим посетителем. — Подойду через минуту.

— Не торопись, — ответил ему Барба, расслабляя и без того ослабленный галстук, в твердом намерении наслаждаться видом как можно дольше, пока Сонни крутится за барной стойкой.

Сегодня на нем была красная Хенли.

И смотрелась она чуть ли не лучше, чем черная.

Когда Сонни наконец-то дошел до Барбы, у него в руках уже был стакан скотча, и нет, это совершенно не помогало Рафаэлю преодолеть его нелепое увлечение. Как и внимательный взгляд, которым окинул его Сонни.

— Мой герой, — сухо сказал Барба, забирая скотч и опрокидывая его в себя одним глотком.

Сонни вскинул бровь, пристально глядя на Барбу.

— Плохой день? — спросил он, забрал стакан и без лишних просьб отвернулся наполнить его заново.

Такими темпами Барба мог в него влюбиться.

— Плохой день, — подтвердил он, забирая наполненный стакан.

На этот раз он его лишь пригубил, чему Сонни явно был очень рад.

— Хочешь поделиться? — спросил он.

Барба покачал головой.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь этого слышать, — пренебрежительно сказал он.

— Конечно, хочу, — улыбнулся ему Сонни. — Кроме того, я же бармен. Это практически входит в мои должностные обязанности.

Барба помедлил, сделал еще один глоток скотча, а затем сказал, стараясь звучать как можно беспечнее.

— Я сегодня практически восемь часов пробыл в суде в попытках доказать, похоже, самому недалекому жюри присяжных Нью-Йорка, что дядя изнасиловал собственную четырнадцатилетнюю племянницу.

Сонни замер, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в бокал, который он вытирал.

— И жюри присяжных тебе не поверило? — тихо спросил он.

Барба пожал плечами и поднес стакан ко рту, но пить не стал.

— Анализ ДНК запретили использовать в качестве улики, — сказал он. — Так что, по сути, оставались только слова девочки против слов ее дяди.

— Она в порядке? — спросил Сонни, а потом уточнил: — Девочка? Не могу представить, как она должна себя чувствовать. Ей пришлось не только выдержать весь ужас, но еще и свидетельствовать потом против этого монстра.

Его тон и слова были настолько похожи на то, что чуть раньше ему сказала Лив, что Барба почти улыбнулся.

— Не думал стать полицейским? — спросил он, делая глоток скотча. — Учитывая твои защитные инстинкты.

Сонни покачал головой.

— Неа, — бросил он. — Если бы мне пришлось арестовывать этого подонка, то я бы, наверное, переломал ему пальцы, снимая отпечатки, или что-нибудь похуже, и меня бы тут же вышвырнули со службы.

Барба фыркнул.

— Чтобы вылететь со службы, нужно что-то посерьезнее, — пробормотал он.

Он допил скотч и выжидающе посмотрел на Сонни, который в ответ лишь усмехнулся.

— Только не вини меня завтра в своем похмелье, — предупредил он и отвернулся, чтобы снять с полки бутылку и налить Барбе скотча еще на пару пальцев.

Барба покачал головой.

— Все еще хочешь стать адвокатом защиты? — мрачно спросил он.

Сонни закатил глаза, но от необходимости отвечать его избавила посетительница на другом конце бара. Он отошел налить ей выпить, а Барба задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по кромке стакана. Он смотрел, как Сонни работает, и невольно замечал некое напряжение в линии плеч, которого раньше не было, нахмуренные брови.

Барбе было не по себе.

Он чувствовал вину.

Он пришел в этот бар, чтобы постараться отвлечься от работы. Поглазеть на красивого и дружелюбного бармена, отогнать печали глотком хорошего скотча, а вместо этого сделал все наоборот. Умудрился не только самого себя расстроить еще сильнее, а, вдобавок, и красивого, дружелюбного бармена, который теперь крутился за барной стойкой с весом проблем Барбы на своих плечах в дополнение к собственным.

Когда Сонни вернулся, Барба хотел было извиниться, но тот уже вновь сиял искренней улыбкой.

— У тебя был хреновый день, — живо сказал он. — Значит, тебе надо взбодриться. Хочешь послушать, как меня чуть не арестовали за укрывательство беглого преступника?

Барба чуть не подавился скотчем.

— Укрывательство беглого преступника? — пораженно повторил он. — Когда это произошло? Как это вообще могло произойти?

Улыбка Сонни стала шире.

— Примерно полторы недели назад, — словно бы невзначай бросил он, никак не реагируя на выражение лица Барбы. — Вечер четверга был довольно тихим, я и парочка завсегдатаев. Один из них пошел в туалет, и не прошло и тридцати секунд, как в бар ворвался спецназ...

— Команда быстрого реагирования, — автоматически поправил Барба. — Правильно называть их командой быстрого реагирования.

— Ага. Так вот, ворвался спецназ, — упрямо продолжил Сонни. — Они, естественно, тут же закричали: «Поднимите руки, лягте на пол», а ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как сложно одновременно поднимать руки и ложиться? Потому что это действительно не так-то просто.

Барба засмеялся, представив себе, как Сонни пытается сделать и то, и другое одновременно. Улыбка Сонни сразу стала мягче.

— В общем, оказалось, что они пришли за тем парнем, который был в туалете.

Он продолжил рассказ, а Барба просто слушал как меняется тембр его голоса на протяжении истории. Слушал, как команда быстрого реагирования угрожала выбить дверь и требовала с Сонни ключ, как Сонни не мог его найти, и команда быстрого реагирования пригрозила ему арестом. Как он запаниковал, что окажется в тюрьме по такому идиотскому поводу.

И пока Сонни говорил, Барба чувствовал, как ему становится легче, как его понемногу отпускает — с каждой новой улыбкой, с каждым новым смешком. К тому времени как Сонни закончил, Барба чувствовал внутри мягкое тепло, никак не связанное с выпитым скотчем. Он допил то, что оставалось в стакане и поставил его на барную стойку.

— Налить еще? — спросил его Сонни.

— Нет, спасибо, с меня хватит, — ответил ему Барба, бросил взгляд на часы над баром и с удивлением осознал, насколько уже поздно. — Мне все равно уже пора. Спасибо за историю, мне это было необходимо.

— В любое время, советник, — легко улыбнулся ему Сонни, совершенно не скрывая тот факт, что история была рассказана только для того, чтобы рассмешить Барбу. — И в следующий раз я действительно заставлю тебя помогать мне с домашним заданием. И не надо делать такое лицо, ты обещал.

Барба невольно закатил глаза.

— Я знал, что пожалею об этом, — сухо сказал он. — Спокойной ночи, Сонни.

Он уже отвернулся, когда Сонни крикнул ему вслед.

— Эй, мистер Барба! — он посмотрел в сторону барной стойки и вопросительно поднял бровь. — Я тут порасспрашивал о тебе пару своих профессоров.

— Следишь за мной, значит? — улыбнулся Барба, невольно польщенный подобным вниманием.

Даже слишком польщенный, в чем, скорее всего, был виноват гуляющий в крови алкоголь.

— Можно сказать и так, — радостно признал Сонни. — Но, слушай, это правда, что ты позволил насильнику душить себя ремнем на открытом заседании суда?

Барба снова закатил глаза.

— Рад слышать, что слухи разлетаются по Фордхейму так же хорошо, как и раньше, — сказал он. — Если ты позволишь дать совет по поводу твоих юридических занятий, не верь всему, что слышишь.

На лице у Сонни мелькнуло разочарование, но он тут же кивнул и, подхватив тряпку, начал вытирать барную стойку. И резко вскинул голову, когда Барба обыденно добавил:

— Я не позволял ему. Я заставил его меня душить.

Он ухмыльнулся ошеломленному выражению на лице у Сонни и ушел, больше не говоря ни слова.

Логика была простой — если он больше никогда не вернется в этот бар, то не разрушит тот образ, который Сонни нарисовал у себя в голове.

-

Но он вернулся. 

Он возвращался достаточно часто, чтобы это вошло в привычку.

Достаточно часто, чтобы запомнить, какой именно улыбкой его встречает Сонни.

Достаточно часто, чтобы увидеть все пять рубашек Сонни как минимум дважды. По крайней мере, все пять рубашек, которые он надевал на работу.

Достаточно часто, чтобы, когда Рита Калхун спросила его, не хочет ли он сходить с ней в бар, он бездумно предложил именно этот.

И теперь он сидел за стойкой, ждал, пока она приедет, и внутренне паниковал, потому что если кто-то и мог видеть его насквозь, то это была Рита. А последнее, чего он хотел, это чтобы она взглянула на Сонни и поняла, насколько Барба жалок.

А он был. Был жалок, потому что даже несмотря на внутреннее беспокойство и предстоящие проблемы с Ритой, он все равно не смог побороть в себе желание снова увидеть Сонни. Он стремился сюда, потому что эти встречи были тем единственным лекарством, которое в последнее время выгоняло тянущую боль из подреберья.

Сонни, как обычно, встретил его знакомой улыбкой и привычным напитком, и Барба сделал глоток, прежде чем сказать:

— Налей еще, пожалуйста, мартини с водкой, сухой, чем крепче, тем лучше, — Сонни вскинул бровь, и Барба добавил, словно оправдываясь: — Ко мне присоединится подруга.

— А, — Сонни кивнул, сохраняя нечитаемое выражение лица. — Какую водку она предпочитает?

Барба быстро оглядел полку за барной стойкой.

— Лично я бы предложил налить ей хорошей водки, учитывая, что платить за это не мне, — с насмешкой сказал он. — Но тогда она, наверное, выместит зло на тебе. Так что лучше выбери что-нибудь не совсем уж абсурдно дорогое.

Сонни кивнул и развернулся сделать напиток, а Барба сделал еще глоток из своего стакана.

Может быть, Рита ничего не заметит.

Может быть, Рита будет слишком взбудоражена тем, что ее клиент отказался от предложенной Барбой сделки, несмотря на ее настоятельный совет.

Или, может быть, Рита заметит, но ничего не скажет.

Барба фыркнул.

Ему ни за что так не повезет.

Сонни вернулся довольно быстро. В одной руке он держал мартини для Риты, в другой — шот.

— Это для тебя, — сказал он, поставив рюмку перед Барбой; тот посмотрел на Сонни с недоумением. — Мужчина в синем пиджаке в дальнем конце бара купил его тебе.

Барба посмотрел в том направлении, куда указывал Сонни, и увидел милого, но довольно типичного парня с Уолл-стрит в компании нескольких друзей. Барба кивнул в благодарность и опрокинул в себя шот, а потом, развернувшись обратно к Сонни, скорчил рожицу. Тот явно развеселился.

— Я полагаю, он надеялся, что ты выпьешь этот шот вместе с ним, — мягко указал он, словно Барба мог об этом просто не подумать.

— Он может и дальше надеяться, сколько захочет, — ответил Барба, делая глоток своего скотча, чтобы перебить во рту жжение посредственной текилы.

Он подозревал, что главной причиной, почему он не пошел, был человек, от которого его сейчас отделяла только ширина барной стойки.

Сонни медленно кивнул.

— Не привлекают мужчины? — спросил он, явно пытаясь звучать незаинтересованно.

Барба многозначительно посмотрел в ответ.

— Не привлекает конкретно этот, — поправил он.

Похоже, так же безразлично, как и Сонни, если судить по его широкой улыбке.

— Не в твоем вкусе? — спросил он.

Но, прежде чем Барба успел ответить, их прервала Рита, которая заняла соседний с ним барный стул с очень скептическим видом.

— Почему, скажи на милость, ты выбрал именно этот бар, Рафаэль? — спросила она вместо приветствия. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоило такси, чтобы сюда добраться?

— Всегда приятно тебя видеть, Рита, — сухо сказал Рафаэль, придвигая к ней мартини. — Возьми, это должно сгладить острые углы. Я попросил Сонни сделать его именно так, как ты любишь.

Рита сделала глоток и одобрительно кивнула, прежде чем окинуть Сонни взглядом с ног до головы. Судя по выражению лица, она автоматически получила ответы на все свои вопросы.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты выбрал этот бар, — ласково сказала она. — Здесь бьет копытом Итальянский жеребец.

Барба пришел в ужас.

— Рита, — прошипел он, тогда как брови Сонни поднялись куда-то к линии волос.

Но он хотя бы обладал тактом, чтобы не рассмеяться и сделать вид, что не услышал ее слов.

Рита ему подмигнула.

— Будь осторожен, — предупредила она его, делая еще глоток мартини. — Десять или пятнадцать лет назад ты был бы как раз в его вкусе. Тогда, когда он еще пил... что ты тогда пил, Рафаэль? Что-то фруктовое с маленькими бумажными зонтиками, да?

Теперь Сонни даже не пытался скрыть смех, глядя на Барбу.

— Бумажными зонтиками? — спросил он, и Барба покраснел.

— Напомни, почему мы все еще дружим? — спросил он Риту, опрокидывая в себя скотч и демонстративно двигая пустой стакан в сторону Сонни.

Тот все еще широко улыбался. И когда он поставил перед Барбой наполненный стакан, из него торчал бумажный зонтик. Барба бросил на него убийственный взгляд.

— Продолжай в том же духе, и останешься без чаевых, — предупредил он.

Сонни пожал плечами.

— Я, пожалуй, рискну, — сказал он и выгнул бровь.

И Барбе, разумеется, совершенно не нравилась ни его легкая уверенность, ни то, как, подшучивая, Сонни словно светился изнутри.

— Итак, — прервал Сонни мысли Барбы. — Я был бы в твоем вкусе?

Барба поперхнулся скотчем и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Сонни довольно покраснел. Не заметил, как в походке Сонни появилась какая-то новая уверенность. Не заметил, какие взгляды начал бросать в его сторону Сонни, когда думал, что он не смотрит.

Рите не жить.

-

После происшествия с Ритой Барба решил сделать перерыв, но внезапно обнаружил, что есть и пить в «Форлини» стало как-то очень уж одиноко. Он с ужасом понял, что даже скотч ощущался не таким вкусным, если его не сопровождали пара голубых глаз, широкие плечи и ямочки, которые становились отчетливее, стоило Рафаэлю зайти в бар.

Поэтому он просто пришел обратно, ничем не объясняя свое длительное отсутствие, принимая предложенные скотч и радостную улыбку от Сонни и стараясь не думать о том, насколько сильно это было похоже на возвращение домой.

Насколько приятно было сидеть на одном и том же стуле вечер за вечером.

Насколько приятно было обсуждать тонкости закона с тем, кто слушал с неослабевающим вниманием, очарованный длинными описаниями разных слушаний и дел. В основном, Барба рассказывал о своих. В основном, о победах, потому что просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не покрасоваться перед тем, кто иногда делал заметки на салфетках, когда находил его рассказы особенно интересными.

Насколько приятно было слушать рассказы Сонни о других посетителях в те дни, когда Барба не хотел разговаривать о работе. Хотя Барба был почти уверен, что Сонни выдумывает детали на ходу, только чтобы его развеселить.

Насколько приятно было просто сидеть и наблюдать, как Сонни, закатав рукава, вытирает барную стойку. Ему нравилось смотреть, как двигаются эти руки.

Он был жалок.

И этому факту нашлись неопровержимые доказательства, когда однажды вечером Барба зашел в бар и увидел за стойкой совершенно незнакомого бармена вместо Сонни. На мгновение Барба подумал, что просто перепутал день, слишком уж явственно вспоминая вечера среды, когда Сонни не работал и Барбе приходилось сидеть в одиночестве у себя дома.

И об этом он точно не собирался рассказывать ни одной живой душе.

Но с днем он не ошибся, а Сонни все равно не было, и Барба чувствовал себя полным идиотом, потому что просто стоял в шаге от лифтов, глядя на бар и рассматривая вариант развернуться и уйти.

Он чувствовал себя идиотом.

Он и был идиотом.

Судя по всему, решение было принято за него, так как лифт позади звякнул, открывая двери, и Барба развернулся, чтобы уйти, и врезался прямо в Сонни.

В высокого и стройного Сонни.

В высокого и стройного Сонни, который был куда сильнее, чем казалось Рафаэлю.

В высокого и стройного Сонни, который пах хвойным мылом и легкой сладостью одеколона.

— Уже уходишь? — спросил Сонни, автоматически поддерживая Барбу.

Его улыбка была какой-то более кипучей, чем обычно. И это не помогало Барбе обрести равновесие. Наоборот, от вида этой улыбки и от ощущения пальцев Сонни, придерживающих его за локоть, кровь начинала бежать быстрее.

— В мою смену можно и не торопиться, советник.

— Я, ммм, я... — Барба с запозданием понял, что у него нет хорошего объяснения тому, почему он вдруг решил уйти.

К счастью, Сонни и не слушал, он увлек его к бару, положив свою теплую ладонь ему на спину чуть ниже необходимого с такой уверенностью, что Барбе не мог не поддаться этому прикосновению.

— Прости, что опоздал, — Сонни все еще улыбался. — Я поменялся сменами с Ником, потому что у моей сестры сегодня родилась девочка!

Барба смутно припомнил, что младшая сестра Сонни ждала ребенка. Однажды вечером он был достаточно пьян, чтобы идея спросить Сонни о его семье показалась ему удачной. Также он припоминал, что больше у его сестер детей не было, поэтому изобразил улыбку.

— Поздравляю, Сонни, — он постарался сказать это как можно теплее, несмотря на то, что не испытывал к детям особой симпатии. — Позволь мне купить тебе выпить.

Сонни посмотрел на часы.

— Мне не стоит пить, — сказал он. — Моя смена почти началась, а мне нельзя пить во время работы.

— Да ладно тебе, — Барба улыбнулся, всем своим видом показывая, насколько настойчивым он собирается быть в этом вопросе. — Не каждый день ты становишься дядей.

И Барба тоже не каждый день выставлял себя полным придурком, так что они оба заслуживали выпить.

Услышав, что его назвали «дядей», Сонни тут же вспыхнул улыбкой и больше не спорил. Он принял протянутый ему шот с текилой и поднял тост. Барба сделал мысленную заметку, что Сонни очень сентиментален, и этот факт почему-то отозвался в нем смутной симпатией.

— Выпьем, — немного хрипло сказал Сонни, чокнулся рюмкой с Барбой и добавил тихим голосом: — Я очень рад, что ты сейчас празднуешь вместе со мной.

— Да, — ответил Барба и постарался не слишком очевидно глазеть на линию горла Сонни, когда тот опрокинул в себя текилу. — Я тоже.

-

Изначально они планировали всем Спецкорпусом пойти после работы в бар, чтобы выдохнуть после особенно тяжелого дела, но почему-то в результате остались только Барба и Роллинс. У Лив возникли какие-то проблемы с няней, а оправдания Фина Барба даже не помнил. Но у Роллинс настрой был боевой, и она даже самостоятельно без каких-либо подсказок предложила пойти в бар Барбы — точнее, в бар Сонни.

На мгновение Барбе даже наивно показалось, что ему наконец-то улыбнулась удача.

Но потом они вошли в бар, Сонни поприветствовал его жизнерадостным: «Привет, советник», и Барба понял, что крепко попал. Потому что Роллинс скользнула взглядом с Сонни на Барбу и на ее лице поселилась та самая улыбка, одновременно торжествующая и хитрая. Стоило им сесть за пустую барную стойку, она слишком громко спросила:

— Так что, советник, ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

И, конечно, именно в этот момент подошел Сонни, придвигая Барбе привычный стакан скотча. И слишком заметно помедлил, чтобы можно было решить, что вопроса он не расслышал. Барба чувствовал одновременно и раздражение на Роллинс, и удовольствие от того, что Сонни выказал заинтересованность.

— В настоящее время — нет, — ответил Барба с предостережением в голосе. — А как у тебя с личной жизнью, детектив? Есть, чем поделиться?

Роллинс проигнорировала его вопрос. Вместо этого она улыбнулась Сонни своей лучшей улыбкой Красавицы с Юга, и тот опасливо замер, как олень в свете фар.

— Тебя же зовут Сонни, да? — энергично спросила Роллинс, и если Сонни и показался странным тот факт, что она помнила его имя через восемь недель после знакомства, то он ничем этого не показал, только молча кивнул. — А как обстоят дела у тебя, Сонни? С кем-нибудь встречаешься?

Она похлопала ресницами.

— Эм, нет, не особо, — пробормотал Сонни, его щеки полыхнули румянцем и он поспешил сменить тему. — Могу я налить тебе выпить?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответила Роллинс. — Что ты посоветуешь?

Сонни пожал плечами и улыбнулся лучистой улыбкой, и Барба вдруг почувствовал укол ревности, что Сонни улыбается так кому-то другому.

— Зависит от того, к чему у тебя сегодня лежит душа.

Роллинс довольно хмыкнула и широко улыбнулась.

— Моя душа требует что-нибудь смешать между собой, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Барба сделал мысленную заметку первым же делом найти себе новых друзей, с которыми было бы не стыдно выходить в свет. Как можно скорее. Возможно, сменив перед этим округ и имя.

Сонни покраснел еще сильнее, и Барба решил спасти его от пыток Роллинс. Тем более, что одновременно он спасал и себя самого.

— Принеси ей бойлермейкер, — сказал он. — И шот удвой.

Сонни мгновенно улетучился, и Барба посмотрел на Роллинс.

— Я был бы тебе крайне признателен, если бы ты не пугала бармена, — вполголоса сказал он. — Мне бы не хотелось после сегодняшнего искать себе новый бар.

— Бармена? — ухмыльнулась Роллинс. — Уверен, что не хочешь звать его как-нибудь иначе?

— Как, например? — безучастно спросил Барба. — Сонни?

— Словосочетание «мой парень» кажется мне более подходящим.

Барба был избавлен от необходимости на это отвечать, потому что Сонни вернулся с пивом и шотом. Он поставил их перед Роллинс и хотел было снова исчезнуть, но та его опередила.

— Так что, Сонни, есть ли какое-то правило, которое запрещает барменам приглашать посетителей на свидание?

Господи.

Сонни снова покраснел, дергано пожал плечами, схватил тряпку и начал слишком уж усердно протирать столешницу. Барбе протирать было нечего, поэтому оставалось только пить. А Сонни пусть сам выкручивается.

— Ммм, не сказал бы, что правило, — пробормотал тот. — Но и, ммм, не приветствуется. Не хотелось бы, чтобы хороший посетитель чувствовал себя некомфортно, если он ответно не заинтересован. Или вроде того.

Ответно не заинтересован? Невероятно.

А он-то думал, что Сонни хотя бы относительно умный.

— Угу, — Роллинс явно тоже не верила своим ушам. — А если посетитель вполне очевидно заинтересован?

Ангел смерти, забрать меня сейчас — самое время.

Сонни снова пожал плечами, пристально глядя на тот пятачок барной стойки, который протирал всю последнюю минуту. Он ответил, не поднимая взгляда, и его безучастность была слишком уж демонстративна для двух людей, чья работа состояла в том, чтобы читать людей.

— Тогда у него, наверное, должна быть веская причина, почему он до сих пор ничего не сказал сам.

Роллинс тут же развернулась и вскинула бровь, глядя на Барбу, который теперь всерьез рассматривал для себя возможность спрятаться под барную стойку и умереть там от стыда. Или брюшного тифа, или чахотки, или чумы. Чего бы он там ни нашел — все это было бы более быстрым и безболезненным по сравнению с тем, что сейчас происходило.

— Так что, советник, у тебя есть веская причина?

Чертова Роллинс.

Даже чума не была так беспощадна.

Барба мог бы сходу придумать тысячи путей отступления: отговориться, запутать, перевести тему. Это бы звучало правдоподобно, искренне и не потребовало бы от него никаких усилий. В конце концов, в суде он только и делал, что отрабатывал эти навыки. Но опять же, если задуматься, то у него действительно не было никакой веской причины. Ни для чего из этого. Не было веской причины вернуться сюда в самый первый раз или до сих пор сидеть за этой барной стойкой, ерзать и краснеть.

Ни одной, кроме мужчины напротив.

Мужчины, которого он вот уже несколько недель просто хотел схватить и поцеловать. И сдерживали его лишь остатки здравого смысла.

Мужчины, благодаря которому он за последние несколько месяцев улыбался и смеялся чаще, чем за последние несколько лет. Который был умным и красивым. Барба и не знал, чего вообще ищет, пока судьба не подала ему двойную порцию.

Мужчины, который замер в ожидании ответа. Который затаил дыхание, словно этот ответ был для него важнее воздуха.

Да какого черта.

Барба осушил скотч и посмотрел на Сонни в упор. Впрочем, до конца убрать из взгляда теплоту не удалось. Барба всегда смягчался в присутствии Сонни и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Ты не хотел бы со мной выпить, Сонни? — решительно спросил он, пока уверенность его не покинула.

— Как я уже говорил, советник, мне нельзя пить на работе, — категорично отказался тот.

И Роллинс, и Барба смерили его скептическими взглядами.

Роллинс посмотрела на Барбу и пожала плечами, как бы говоря, что теперь Сонни — не ее проблема, а затем опрокинула в себя шот. Барба вздохнул и снова взглянул на Сонни.

— Где-нибудь в другом месте, — невозмутимо сказал он.

Сонни открыл рот, потом снова его закрыл, посмотрел сначала на часы, потом на Барбу. На его лице медленно расползалась улыбка.

— Моя смена заканчивается через двадцать минут, если хочешь, можем куда-нибудь сходить после.

— Думаю, двадцать минут я выдержу, — Барба ухмыльнулся.

В конце концов, он мог быть очень терпеливым.

Когда дело того стоило.

Кроме того, у него теперь было целых двадцать минут, чтобы смотреть как Сонни в обтягивающей кофте и фартуке, повязанном на бедрах, вытирает столешницу и готовит бар к закрытию. Двадцать минут, чтобы изумляться своей выходке и чувствовать некоторое самодовольство, что человек, который занимал все его мысли на протяжении нескольких месяцев, согласился пойти с ним на свидание.

И двадцать минут, чтобы демонстративно игнорировать злорадные взгляды Роллинс.

Пожалуй, после такого стоило купить ей выпить, но Барба не собирался так сразу открыто признавать ее вклад в происходящее. Если вообще собирался. Возможно, он ограничится сноской в мемуарах, опубликованных уже после того, как он поднимется по последней лестнице на небо, чтобы не иметь дела с ее торжествующим взглядом при каждой новой встрече.

К слову о взглядах...

Сонни тоже смотрел.

Ярко-голубые глаза то и дело останавливались на Рафаэле, словно Сонни никак не мог осмыслить то, что сейчас произошло. Казалось, в помещении больше не на что было смотреть, кроме как на Барбу, несмотря на то, что за его спиной раскинулось мерцающее Манхэттенское небо. Барба изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, не провоцировать, но у его терпения был предел, который стремительно заканчивался при взгляде на то, как Сонни раз за разом облизывал нижнюю губу.

Наконец — через некоторое время, которое казалось вечностью, — Сонни бросил тряпку в раковину и неуверенно посмотрел в его направлении. Были в этом взгляде и тепло, и желание, и терпение Барбы вдруг резко закончилось.

— Роллинс, дверь там, — сказал Барба, пока Сонни обходил барную стойку.

Та скептически посмотрела в ответ, сжимая в руке наполовину полный пивной стакан. Барба развернулся и сказал ей своим самым приятным голосом:

— Не думаю, что нам нужны зрители. Разве что ты планируешь присоединиться, детектив.

Сонни от удивления распахнул рот. Роллинс закатила глаза, но залпом допила пиво и встала.

Сонни галантно сопроводил ее к лифту. Этого стоило ожидать.

— Хорошего вечера, детектив, — попрощался он; надо признать, в его голосе не было ни намека на напряжение. — Пожалуйста, передай своей очаровательной малышке от меня воздушный поцелуй.

— Обязательно, — ответила Роллинс, прежде чем ухмыльнуться в сторону Барбы. — Я бы сказала вам вести себя хорошо, но...

Створки лифта закрылись, обрывая ее на полуслове. Сонни завозился с ключами и заблокировал что-то на панели управления, видимо, чтобы лифт больше не мог вернуться на этаж.

А потом он развернулся к Барбе и, несмотря на то, что у него явно слегка перехватило дыхание, посмотрел цепко, с пониманием и ожиданием.

— Это было так необходимо? — спросил Сонни через все помещение, приближаясь к Барбе куда медленнее, чем можно было ожидать от этих длинных ног.

Рафаэль облокотился локтями о барную стойку, сжимая в руке стакан, и ухмыльнулся.

— Думаю, да. По моим подсчетам в ближайшие пять минут мы окажемся без одежды, — скотч согревал его изнутри, а от блеска в глазах Сонни сердце билось быстрее. — Но, возможно, ты предпочел бы делать это перед зрителями.

Сонни фыркнул, забавляясь.

— Нет, пока и так хорошо, — сказал он, неумолимо приближаясь. — Может, в следующий раз.

— В следующий раз? — игриво спросил Барба, как будто наличие следующего раза было не очевидно. А потом еще одного, и еще, и еще...

— Ммм, — Сонни решил не отвечать, он лишь скользнул ближе.

Достаточно близко, чтобы пробежаться пальцами по талии Рафаэля, провести по линии бедра. Он склонил голову, между их губами оставались считанные миллиметры.

Рафаэлю казалось, что он умрет раньше, чем сможет получить Сонни Кариси.

— Привет, советник, — хрипло сказал Сонни, невесомо проводя пальцами по кромке ремня Рафаэля.

— Да.

Вопрос не имел значения. Просьба, комментарий. Неважно. Ответом всегда будет «да».

— Часто сюда приходишь? — закончил Сонни, и Рафаэль удивленно фыркнул.

— Нет, — скептически ответил он. — Крайне редко.

Сонни улыбнулся.

— А хотел бы?

Барба закатил глаза, но его раздражение пресеклось быстрым касанием губ.

Мимолетным, дразнящим.

Краткий и игривый, этот поцелуй, наверное, был визитной карточкой, но сейчас Сонни, похоже, почувствовал свою вседозволенность и прижал Рафаэля к барной стойке с той силой, которую Барба заметил еще тогда, когда налетел на него у лифта. Он обхватил ладонями его лицо, нависая сверху. Стулья по обе стороны от них качнулись и повалились на пол, а кромка барной стойки больно впилась Барбе в поясницу. Сонни целовал его так, словно не мог остановиться, одержимо, собственнически, настолько решительно, как будто все его дальнейшие вздохи сосредоточились в легких у Барбы, и дышать его дыханием было жизненно необходимо.

Его никогда в жизни раньше так не целовали.

Он бы хотел, чтобы его так целовали каждый день.

Когда Сонни наконец отстранился, сердце Барбы оглушительно стучало, в ушах стоял шум, а взгляд был прикован к губам напротив.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как долго я этого хотел? — спросил Сонни.

После такого поцелуя Барба ожидал, что его голос будет хриплым и грубым, но он был низким и мягким.

И тут Барба понял. Это было написано на лице у Сонни, до боли очевидное. 

Сонни тоже знал, каково это — сидеть и считать часы, минуты, секунды до того, как лифт довезет его до работы, как он увидит лицо в толпе, которое заставляет его сердце биться быстрее. Сонни тоже знал, что это такое — ненавидеть среду, проигрывать в голове их длинные разговоры секунду за секундой, чтобы можно было снова улыбнуться, рассмеяться.

Барба чувствовал то же самое.

Барба почти физически ощущал, как мучительно медленно ползут стрелки часов на затянувшемся заседании. Или то сдавленное негодование по средам, когда он понимал, что Сонни в эти дни ему недоступен. Или пьянящую вспышку чего-то непонятного внутри, когда он входил в бар и его встречала улыбка с ямочками и привычное: «Как обычно, советник?»

— Представляю, — мягко ответил Барба, потому что так оно и было.

Возможно, ему стоило позвать Сонни к себе. Или сводить на настоящее свидание. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось — чтобы Сонни подумал, что это ни к чему не приведет. Для Рафаэля это было началом чего-то большего. Но, судя по тому, как крепко ладони Сонни обхватывали его лицо, не только он так думал. Непроницаемый покерфейс Барбы на Кариси попросту не работал, тот мог читать его, как открытую книгу. Без усилий, лишь на памяти и интуиции. Лучше многих людей, которые знали его годами.

У них были свидания. Дюжины их.

Затянувшуюся прелюдию стоило уже прекращать.

Из мыслей Барбу выдернул низкий голос Сонни.

— Пять минут уже прошло, советник, — его улыбка была слишком мягкой, чтобы стать усмешкой.

Барба моргнул, сбитый с толку.

— И?

— И пока почему-то никто из нас не раздет.

Глаза Барбы потемнели.

Да.

Слишком затянувшаяся прелюдия.

Сонни тоже это понимал, он всегда все понимал.

И сразу отсек тот момент, когда Барба решил действовать здесь и сейчас, его глаза распахнулись, зрачки расширились, а хватка пальцев усилилась. В поцелуе, который последовал следом, уже не было ни игры, ни флирта, он был голодным и жадным. Зубы захватили нижнюю губу Барбы настолько собственнически, что тот просто не смог удержаться, подался бёдрами вперёд и простонал своё одобрение в сгустившийся воздух между ними. И притянул Сонни ближе, крепко удерживая его за талию. Звуки, которые он издавал, были больше похожи на мольбы, нежели на приказы. Сонни пил эти вздохи с его губ, как умирающий от жажды человек, брал все, что Барба был готов ему предложить — и даже больше.

Когда их губы наконец-то разъединились, и Сонни немного отстранился, Рафаэль подался следом. И только через пару секунд понял, что тот уже слишком далеко, чтобы продолжать поцелуй. Барба смотрел, как Сонни шаг за шагом отходит назад, огни раскинувшегося за окном неба вычерчивали его силуэт. Высокий и гибкий, с сильными руками и узкими бедрами, и Барбе не терпелось попробовать на вкус его кожу. Из-за чёрной кофты и темных джинсов Сонни практически весь сливался с тенями, но Барба все еще мог разглядеть линию его эрекции в тусклых проблесках света из окна. Он чувствовал, как лицо полыхает жаром, а желание разрастается с каждым движением ресниц, с каждым вздохом.

Барба смотрел и смотрел, восхищенный, а Сонни отходил все дальше, пока не оказался в другой стороне помещения и не сел посередине широкого кожаного дивана.

Тот был модным и достаточно низким, чтобы посетители могли сесть и утонуть в его недрах. Сонни откинулся назад и раздвинул колени, одну руку он небрежно закинул на спинку дивана, а вторую положил себе на бедро. И слегка похлопал ладонью, многозначительно ухмыляясь в сторону Барбы.

— Иди сюда, Рафаэль, — хрипло позвал он.

Барба никогда в жизни еще не был так возбужден. И никогда еще ему настолько сильно не хотелось просто подчиниться, но он не был ни сговорчивым, ни послушным, поэтому остался стоять там же, где и был, изображая промедление. Облокотившись о барную стойку, он все еще мог чувствовать вкус Сонни на языке.

— Я не прихожу по команде, — ответил он несмотря на то, что ноги сделали предательский шаг вперед.

— Нет? — игриво спросил Сонни, глядя, как Рафаэль делает еще шаг.

— Нет.

Сонни ухмыльнулся, зубы блеснули в тусклом свете.

— Ну что ж, это мы еще посмотрим, — ответил он и та легкая уверенность, которая пряталась под внешней энергичностью, стала для Барбы полным сюрпризом. 

Он не выдержал и без зазрения совести поддался импульсу, быстро сокращая расстояние между ними, переставая делать вид, что управляет ситуацией. Его возмущал каждый разделяющий их сантиметр.

Он остановился, стоя между разведенных коленей Сонни, удерживая его немигающий взгляд своим.

— Иди сюда, Сонни, — прошептал он едва слышно.

И если Барбе приходилось сопротивляться желанию подчиниться, Сонни не испытывал с этим никаких сложностей. Он сразу же послушно подался вперед, сдвигаясь на самый край дивана. Достаточно близко, чтобы Барба мог протянуть руки и вплести пальцы в твердые от геля волосы, растрепать идеальную прическу.

Сонни плавился под прикосновениями, он прикрыл глаза и провел пальцами по бедрам Рафаэля.

— Я несколько месяцев об этом мечтал, — признался Барба и задохнулся, когда Сонни потерся носом об его эрекцию сквозь ткань брюк.

— Не совсем то, о чем я думал, но сойдет.

Сарказм вышел бы более достоверным, если бы не сопровождался нежными прикосновениями — с бедер пальцы передвинулись к ширинке. Сонни неосознанно облизывал губы в предвосхищении чего-то, о чем он еще не набрался мужества попросить. Барба же, в свою очередь, был совсем не против это поощрить, пусть даже и в форме поддразнивания.

— Да что ты говоришь? — пальцами правой руки он по-прежнему поигрывал волосами Сонни, а пальцами левой провел по пряжке своего ремня: — И о чем же думал ты?

Сонни не удостоил его ответом, его куда больше интересовало, что Рафаэль уже успел расстегнуть ремень и теперь дразняще теребил верхнюю пуговицу брюк. Он решил перехватить инициативу и отодвинул руку Рафаэля с таким рвением, что стало понятно, насколько долго эта фантазия жила в его голове. Осознание того, что Сонни желал этого настолько сильно, возбуждала, пожалуй, почти больше самого процесса. Рафаэль завороженно наблюдал, как Сонни расстегивает молнию и прослеживает пальцами очертания возбужденного члена под влажной тканью.

Почти.

А потом Сонни накрыл его ртом прямо поверх белья, мягкие губы провели вверх-вниз и начали сосать. Вначале осторожно, изучая реакции тела, но потом Барба положил ладонь ему на шею. Ободряя, отвечая на незаданные вопросы, обозначая взамен свои. Сонни ответил на них быстрым движением языка на покрытой тканью головке, оно было легким, но невероятно точным, отчего Барба вцепился пальцами крепче и почувствовал, как слабеют колени. Этого поощрения Сонни оказалось достаточно, и он отстранился от Барбы, чтобы опустить вниз ткань. Освобожденный член тут же дернулся, то ли от холодного воздуха, то ли от того, каким взглядом его окинул Сонни, облизывая губы.

У Сонни так прекрасно получалось.

Он обхватил головку члена зацелованными губами, языком провел по щели, слизывая капли смазки. Барба с восторгом приветствовал влажный жар рта Сонни, когда тот начал вбирать его член все глубже и глубже. И застонал, когда он, отстраняясь, втянул щеки, усиливая давление. Рука Сонни лежала у Барбы на бедре, и хватка все крепла. Сонни заглатывал член настолько самозабвенно, что казалось, будто он использует Барбу для собственного удовольствия. Барба невольно закрыл глаза, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида, как перекатываются при движении мускулы плечей Сонни, и сильнее вцепился в его волосы, перенося вес на пятки.

Барба хотел кончить.

Он хотел выплеснуться Сонни в рот, хотел услышать те удовлетворенные звуки, которые тот издаст, когда впервые почувствует на языке его сперму.

Позже.

— Сонни, — простонал Барба, толкаясь вперед, несмотря на то, что уже начал отстранять его рукой.

Сонни покорно подчинился, он тяжело дышал. Взгляд Барбы был прикован к следу от слюны, который протянулся по его подбородку. Ему очень хотелось запомнить эту сцену навсегда. Сонни ловил ртом воздух в тусклом отсвете городских огней, его взгляд был сосредоточен на Барбе, он вновь тянулся вперед, несмотря на то, что Барба его удерживал.

— Откинься на спинку, — велел он.

Сонни подчинился не сразу. Инструкции, очевидно, с трудом воспринимались возбужденным сознанием. В конце концов, он откинулся назад и посмотрел с ожиданием. Он окинул Барбу взглядом с ног до головы и слегка задержался при виде возбужденного члена, все еще влажного после его рта.

При воспоминании о том, что только что было, Барба почувствовал сладкую дрожь внутри. Но он отбросил эту мысль и решительно принялся за создание собственных воспоминаний.

О том, например, как Сонни вскидывает бедра при первом же мимолетном прикосновении к его члену. О том, как темнеет его голодный взгляд, когда Барба взбирается к нему на колени, поставив колени по обе стороны его бедер. О том, какой он издает звук, когда Барба впервые плотно обхватывает ладонью его возбужденный член и уверенно двигает рукой вверх, закручивает пальцами вокруг головки, прежде чем скользнуть обратно к основанию.

Весь Сонни был тем воспоминанием, в котором хотелось жить.

Дом, найденный в застывшем кадре времени. Барбе хотелось навсегда остаться в том миге, где Сонни его обнимал, положив ладонь на поясницу, и притягивал ближе, подаваясь своими бедрами навстречу. Он мог бы провести целую вечность среди влажных поцелуев, которые Сонни оставлял на его шее, пока он двигался, медленно и ровно. Целая жизнь заключалась в мягких стонах, которые Сонни не мог сдержать, когда Барба обхватил оба их члена рукой, влажной от пота и смазки.

Барба теперь вообще не был уверен, что раньше жил.

До этого момента.

До неторопливого движения отвердевшей плоти в судорожно сжатом кулаке, до горячих вздохов Сонни прямо ему в рот, пока они вдвоем шли к пику.

Сонни не мог успокоить руки. Они лихорадочно двигались по телу Барбы. Ноги, ребра, руки. Дольше всего его пальцы задержались на плечах Барбы, которые то расслаблялись, то напрягались, реагируя на движения ладони вокруг членов. Сонни поймал взгляд Барбы своим и не отпускал.

Когда Барба кончил, Сонни мгновенно это почувствовал.

Почувствовал, как напряглись мускулы, как колени Барбы плотнее сжали его бедра. Увидел напряжение в лице, когда Барба прервал их поцелуй и невольно сбился с ритма. Почувствовал, как усилилась хватка пальцев вокруг их членов, как, прикрыв глаза, Барба резко толкнулся бедрами, когда сквозь него прошла первая волна удовольствия.

Сонни почувствовал влажность, пробившуюся сквозь пальцы, которую он следующими движениями размазал по всей длине их членов. Быстрее, сильнее, взгляд Сонни был прикован к ладони Барбы, к ее рывкам. Барба застонал, его совершенно не беспокоил беспорядок, он жадно впитывал в себя то желание, которое отражалось на лице у Сонни. А когда шум в ушах схлынул до ровного гула, Барба потянулся рукой к Сонни и едва успел сообразить, что происходит, когда тот обхватил его пальцы губами, слизывая подвижным языком все следы беспорядка.

Барба не дал ему закончить.

Он отнял руку, все еще влажную, покрытую слюной и спермой, и снова обхватил ей член Сонни. На этот раз — с конкретной целью, на этот раз — с единственным желанием увидеть, как Сонни распадается на части. Тот попытался вскинуть бедра, что было сложно, учитывая, что поверх него все еще сидел Барба. Сонни быстро моргал и тяжело дышал. Сонни смотрел на него восторженно и благоговейно, словно вокруг них не раскинулось все Манхэттенское небо, словно лишь Барба был достоен того, чтобы на него смотреть.

С гулко стучащим сердцем Барба усилил хватку, двигая ладонью быстро и резко. Достаточно резко для того, чтобы Сонни откинул голову на спинку дивана и по его телу пробежала дрожь. Барба проследил взглядом линию его шеи, когда тот судорожно сглотнул и постарался дышать глубже, — и этот вид тоже был куда прекраснее того, что сверкал за окном.

Барбе хотелось ему об этом сказать.

Хотелось сказать, насколько потрясающе он смотрится в этом моменте, твердый в его ладони, разделяющий с ним один и тот же воздух, с напряженным подрагивающим животом. Хотелось сказать, что он хотел его с тех самых пор, как увидел, что не представляет теперь, как жил раньше, когда вечера не обещали их встреч. И даже слегка заторможенный после собственного оргазма Барба прекрасно понимал, какие слова сведут Сонни с ума.

Но ему не пришлось их говорить.

Потому что хватило одного только имени — одного теплого, хриплого «Сонни» — чтобы тот резко подался вперед и первые капли спермы пробились через крепкую хватку пальцев. Барба жадно смотрел как светлые потеки приземляются на темную ткань кофты. Сонни не мог сдержать стонов, одной рукой он крепко вцепился Барбе в плечо, а пальцы второй вплел в его волосы, на удивление нежно для того, кто только что пересек черту удовольствия.

Когда оргазм схлынул, Сонни обессиленно уронил руки. Их молчание нарушало только рваное дыхание.

Барба поднялся и на нетвердых ногах дошел обратно до бара. Салфетки, которые Сонни чуть раньше дал ему вместе с выпивкой все еще лежали там нетронутыми. Рафаэль подхватил сразу всю стопку и пошел обратно, по пути наслаждаясь собственной работой.

Сонни расслабленно сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку и устремив взгляд в потолок, пока огни большого города выкрашивали его словно акварелью. Барба мог видеть обнаженные бедра, а все еще наполовину твердый член лежал поверх черной кофты, которая теперь хранила доказательства их удовольствия. Сколько раз он любовался ей последние несколько месяцев.

Еще одно воспоминание, которое Барба сохранит в своей сокровищнице.

Он вытирал их медленно и аккуратно. И чувствовал на себе мягкий взгляд. Их дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, руки переставали дрожать. Барба едва успел смять салфетки в ладони, как его атаковали. Сонни опрокинул его на спинку дивана и накрыл его губы яростным поцелуем. Глубоким, страстным. Его язык настолько настойчиво вторгался в рот Барбы, что тот обеспокоился, не захочет ли Сонни пойти на второй заход тогда, когда он едва ли успел восстановить дыхание. Но если Сонни и хотел, ему хватило приличий это скрыть. Через пару мгновений он отстранился и ослепил Барбу яркой улыбкой.

— Итак, — начал Барба, тяжело дыша.

Лицо Сонни было в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного. Он широко улыбался.

— Итак.

— Как насчет того, чтобы выпить? — спросил Барба.

Ответом ему был громкий смех Сонни и очередной поцелуй.

— Где-нибудь в другом месте, — ответил ему Сонни. — Черт, похоже, мне придется искать себе новую работу.

Барба посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Что? — спросил он. — Почему?

— Я теперь никогда не смогу спокойно смотреть на этот диван и не возбуждаться.

Барба едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Ради бога. Главное, чтобы ты все равно наливал мне выпивку, — согласился он и потянулся украсть еще один поцелуй. — Желательно, у меня дома. Желательно, голым. Возбуждение опционально, но плюсом определенно будет.

Сонни кивнул.

— Это свидание, советник.


End file.
